Pourquoi toi?
by vivi.0606
Summary: Lorsque la femme de Draco disparait, il ne veut pas croire à sa mort. Contre l'avis de ses amis, il se lance dans une enquête qui risque de reveiller des secrets bien enfouis. Et lorsqu'une jeune femme fait son entrée dans la vie de Draco, tout bascule...
1. chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle fanfiction pour moi ! Pour ceux qui ont lu la précédente en même temps que je la publiais, je serais un peu plus lente sur les publications (pas un chapitre par jour, mais plutôt un par semaine) !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : La femme de Draco Malefoy**_

Draco Malefoy était un homme comblé. Un travail stable, un bel appartement dans le centre de Londres, des amis à qui rendre visite le soir, une magnifique femme avec qui partager sa vie et des parents heureux et en bonne santé : tout ce dont un homme de 25 ans peut rêver.

En se levant ce matin de décembre, il ne se doutait pas que quand il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, il aurait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme heureux.

Il s'habilla donc en toute innocence, se retourna et observa le corps qui formait une bosse sous la couette. Sa compagne était là, étendue, encore plongée dans ce qui devait être un très beau rêve, au vu du sourire qui s'étendait sur son beau visage. Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses épaules et tombaient en cascade le long de son cou. Elle était magnifique. Draco l'observa encore quelques secondes puis dans un soupir de satisfaction, quitta la chambre à coucher.

Il entra dans la cuisine et salua l'elfe de maison qui préparait déjà le petit déjeuner :

\- _Bonjour Maître Draco_ , couina l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- _Apy, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler « Maître » ?_ répondit Draco. _Tu es libre, je te paye pour ton travail, tu n'as pas à m'appeler ainsi._

\- _Bien Monsieur Draco,_ répondit l'elfe en versant du thé dans une tasse.

Draco savait très bien que d'ici deux jours, il devrait de nouveau demander à l'elfe de ne pas l'appeler « Maître ». Il n'était pas facile d'effacer des années de reflexes d'endoctrinement et d'esclavagisme. Lui-même avait eu du mal à ne plus traiter les elfes comme il l'avait fait étant jeune. Ne plus les considérer comme des êtres inférieurs, réduits simplement au rôle de domestiques, avait été un travail de longue haleine, pour lui comme pour sa femme. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il avait fini par les voir comme des égaux. Elle avait le don pour le transformer en quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle avait fait de lui un sorcier honnête, fier de lui et de ses origines. Elle lui avait appris à accepter son sombre passé, et à vivre avec, puis à l'oublier petit à petit. Aujourd'hui, il était un citoyen du monde magique comme les autres.

Il but son thé en lisant La Gazette du sorcier. Peu de nouvelles intéressantes, hormis le mariage d'Harry et Ginny, qui faisait les gros titres de la rubrique « people ». Draco ricana en voyant le visage rayonnant d'Harry au bras de sa future femme. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! Le mariage, ou comment s'enfermer dans une cage dorée, et devoir plus rendre compte aux autres qu'à soi-même. « Et les enfants c'est pour quand ? » « Vous partez où en lune de miel ? » « Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que vous partiez en week-end dans cette région, c'est ma-gni-fique à la saison ! ». Avec sa femme, ils n'étaient pas mariés. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble depuis quelques années, mais n'avaient pas ébruité leur relation. Finalement, il n'y avait qu'un cercle restreint d'amis qui étaient au courant qu'ils sortaient et habitaient ensemble. C'était mieux comme ça, pour lui et pour elle. Il s'imaginait déjà les gros titres, l'interrogation du monde magique, « comment une héroïne de guerre et un ancien mangemort pouvaient sortir ensemble ? ». Non merci ! Ils étaient bien comme ça, cachés.

Il reposa le journal et commença à ouvrir le courrier. Il y avait deux lettres pour sa femme, et trois pour lui. Il ouvrit la première, dont il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture : sa mère.

 _« Draco, mon chéri,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes occupés en ce moment avec ta chère et tendre, mais daigneras-tu nous faire l'honneur de votre présence ce soir pour un dîner ?_

 _Cela fait une éternité que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir. Je sais que ton père n'est pas friand de ces repas de familles, mais j'y tiens. Et puis comme c'est bientôt Noël, ça sera l'occasion de discuter de l'organisation des festivités !_

 _Répond moi pour ce soir,_

 _Ta mère qui t'aime tendrement._ »

Draco décida de répondre immédiatement. Il savait que la douce créature qui dormait dans son lit ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à aller dîner au manoir ce soir.

« _Mère,_

 _Merci pour l'invitation, nous l'acceptons avec plaisir !_

 _A ce soir,_

 _Draco._ »

Il plia le parchemin, le glissa dans une enveloppe et siffla. Un magnifique hibou grand-duc entra dans la cuisine et se posa avec grâce sur le dossier d'une chaise. Draco glissa la lettre dans le bec du hibou en lui indiquant le destinataire. Le hibou hulula doucement pour signifier qu'il avait compris et s'envola par la fenêtre que Draco venait d'ouvrir. Un froid glacial s'engouffra dans la cuisine et Draco referma la fenêtre en grelottant. Au même moment, deux mains douces et chaudes vinrent se glisser sous son pull. Elles remontèrent le long de son torse et le tirèrent en arrière. Il sentit alors un corps se coller contre son dos, et y déposer un baiser à la base de son cou. Dans un souffle, il entendit :

\- _A qui tu envoies une lettre à cette heure-ci ?_

Il se retourna doucement et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- _J'avoue tout, pitié ne me torturez pas ! supplia-t-il._

\- _Mmmmh…_ répondit la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant face à lui. _Je vais y réfléchir…_

Elle sortit une baguette de nulle part et la pointa sur les mains toujours levées de Draco.

\- _Je ne vais pas t'attacher,_ continua-t-elle avec un sourire filou. _Je sais que tu adores ça !_

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui saisit la main et jeta sa baguette dans un coin de la cuisine. Il la poussa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée par la table. Incapable de s'enfuir, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son homme et murmura :

\- _C'est bon… je me rends_ !

Il l'embrassa avec douceur en lui caressant le dos.

\- _Tu as du courrier,_ finit-il par dire.

\- _De qui ?_ demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

\- _Quand il y a autre chose qu'écrit « Draco Malefoy » sur une lettre, je ne l'ouvre pas. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps._

\- _C'est vrai ! Je voulais vérifier que c'était toujours le cas,_ s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Elle passa derrière la table et regarda les deux lettres.

\- _Tiens, une lettre de mes parents !_

\- _Je le savais,_ intervient Draco.

\- _Ah ! donc tu as lu mon courrier !_

\- _Non ! Mais tes parents sont les seuls moldus qui nous écrivent ! Et comme il y a des timbres sur l'enveloppe…._

\- _Mouais…._ Répliqua-t-elle, septique _. On va dire que je te crois !_

Draco sourit et ouvrit sa deuxième lettre. C'était un message du chef des aurors qui lui indiquait qu'il pouvait arriver un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, car la semaine était calme, et il avait fait du bon travail jusqu'à présent.

\- _Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Draco à sa femme.

\- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

\- _Que dirais tu d'aller te promener ce matin ? Je ne vais aller au travail que cet après-midi._

\- _J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais je dois aller voir mes parents. Je viens de lire leur lettre et apparemment, ils ont quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose d'important._

\- _Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?_

\- _Non ça ira je te remercie !_

Elle se redressa, ouvrit l'autre lettre qui sembla être de peu d'importance, la fit voler jusqu'à un bureau dans la pièce d'à côté et s'approcha de Draco.

\- _Je vais me laver, tu viens ?_

\- _Oh c'est vrai que tu en as besoin,_ ricana Draco en mimant une odeur pestilentielle.

\- _Dites-moi, Monsieur Malefoy, vous ne vous lasserez jamais de me faire cette blague ?_

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, lui pris le visage dans les mains et murmura avant de l'entraîner sous la douche :

\- _Jamais Miss Granger…_

 ** _A suivre_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Le dîner**_

Draco quitta son bureau vers 18h. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et la neige recouvrait le pavé des rues. L'hiver était déjà là, mais ça lui allait très bien. Le vent glacial lui gifla le visage et continua sa course dans les ruelles de Londres. Il repensa à sa courte journée.

Le bureau des aurors était très calme depuis un certain temps. Les crimes se faisaient rares, et les criminels aussi. Draco jonglait entre les missions de protection de la ministre lors de ses déplacements, les recherches sur les nouvelles formes de magie expérimentale, et des déplacements à l'étranger. Son travail lui plaisait énormément et il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il avait un emploi du temps correct, qui lui permettait de passer du temps avec Hermione le soir et les week-ends.

Et ce soir en particulier, il allait de nouveau rendre visite à ses parents, avec sa compagne née-moldue. Ses parents avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accepter Hermione au début de leur relation. Mais petit à petit, celle-ci s'était révélée être très attentionnée, et une magicienne hors pair ! Mr et Mrs Malefoy n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de constater à quel point leur fils était heureux avec elle, et avaient fini par la tolérer chez eux. La mère de Draco avait même consentit à lui faire visiter le salon d'honneur, chose qui était d'ordinaire réservée aux invités de marque. C'est ainsi que Draco s'était rendu compte que sa mère estimait désormais Hermione comme sa belle-fille. Il en avait été encore plus heureux, et rien aujourd'hui ne pouvais ruiner son bonheur. A part peut-être un évènement qui se produirait le soir même, mais cela, pour l'instant, il l'ignorait.

Il entra dans l'appartement et appela Hermione. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'étonna qu'elle ne soit toujours pas rentrée de chez ses parents. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la cuisine. Sur la table, il trouva une lettre à son nom, et reconnu l'écriture de sa chère et tendre.

« _Draco,_

 _J'ai vu mes parents ce matin, et ils avaient en effet quelque chose de très important à me dire. Je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison avant d'aller chez tes parents. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Je te rejoindrais directement chez eux._

 _Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

 _Hermione._ »

Draco reposa la lettre sur la table en se demandant ce que les parents d'Hermione avaient bien pu lui dire. Il espéra qu'Hermione lui expliquerait le soir, et que ce n'était pas grave. Il retraversa le couloir, entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche.

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla d'un costume gris et d'une chemise blanche, se coiffa, pris sa baguette et quitta l'appartement.

Il était 19h30 quand il arriva chez ses parents. Il entra dans le hall du manoir et entendit des éclats de rire dans le salon. Un elfe passa devant lui, s'inclina pour le saluer, pris sa veste et fila discrètement.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit sa mère et sa femme en pleine partie de rigolade. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé et riaient autant qu'elles le pouvaient. Draco sourit devant cette scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer 5 ans auparavant.

\- _Eh bien,_ commença-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des rires _, je vois que je tombe mal, je vais repartir dans ce cas !_

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, s'essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue et se leva pour l'embrasser.

\- _Mais non, reste !_ chuchota-t-elle. _On s'amuse bien ici, ça te fera le plus grand bien !_

\- _Draco mon fils,_ intervint sa mère _. Quel plaisir de te voir !_

Elle se recoiffa en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- _Nous t'attendions,_ reprit-elle. _Viens, le dîner est prêt._

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle à manger où une table était déjà dressée, avec des chandeliers allumés, des assiettes en porcelaine, et des couverts en argent. Tous trois s'installèrent autour de la table, et Draco observa la place vide en face de lui :

\- _Où est Père ?_ demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- _Il arrive, il a eu un problème avec sa robe._

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. Il salua son fils, puis Hermione, et embrassa sa femme sur le frond. Personne ne fut étonné par le peu de chaleur qui émanait de Mr Malefoy. Il était comme ça, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque marque d'affection venant de lui.

Il s'installa à sa chaise et engagea la conversation :

\- _Alors mon fils ? comment se passe ton travail ?_

\- _Très bien ! J'ai commencé à travailler sur un nouveau dossier,_ répondit Draco dans un sourire. _J'ai été affecté au programme de recherche sur une nouvelle potion qui commence à émerger sur le marché._

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

\- _Tu vas travailler avec moi alors ?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Eh oui !_ Répondit Draco _. Normalement je commence la semaine prochaine._

\- _Quelle est cette potion ?_ demanda Narcissa.

\- _Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. Mais dès qu'une nouvelle potion fait son apparition sur le marché (noir ou pas), on doit lancer un programme de recherche pour savoir comment la classer : dangereuse, interdite, disponible à la vente, sous restriction, etc._

\- _Pourquoi ce n'est pas le travail de ta femme ?_ demanda Mr Malefoy.

\- _On travaille en collaboration_ , répondit Draco en lançant un regard noir à son père _. Elle travaille sur la potion, et moi sur les décisions à prendre face à ses découvertes._

\- _C'est très bien que vous travailliez ensemble !_ renchérit Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

Deux elfes de maison apportèrent des assiettes avec les entrées. Cela avait l'air délicieux, comme toujours, pensa Draco. Ils commencèrent à manger en discutant de potions et du travail de Draco. Ce dernier remarqua bientôt qu'Hermione ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et plus étrange encore, ne parlait presque pas. Il lui jeta des regards insistants, mais celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

Bientôt, Draco remarqua que sa mère avait également noté l'étrange absence d'Hermione. Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement la paume :

\- _Tout va bien ?_

Elle le regarda avec douceur, puis jeta un regard à Mr et Mrs Malefoy.

\- _Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose,_ commença-t-elle.

Elle reposa sa fourchette, prit une grande inspiration et regarda son verre vide. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis devant les regards perçants de son homme et de ses beaux-parents, elle se jeta à l'eau.

\- _J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents ce matin,_ commença-t-elle _. Ils avaient quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose d'important. Je suis donc allée les voir, et dès mon arrivée j'ai trouvé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient le regard fuyant, et ils étaient distants. J'ai fini par leur faire dire ce qui leur pesait, et ils m'ont avoué qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais parents._

\- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Draco. _Comment ça ?_

\- _J'ai été adoptée,_ répondit Hermione en fixant les yeux de l'homme de sa vie. _Ma mère ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Alors ils sont allés dans un orphelinat de Londres et ils m'ont choisie. Ils ont gardé le nom que mes vrais parents m'avaient donné, et m'ont élevé comme leur propre fille._

\- _Mais pourquoi te dire ça aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _Ma mère voulait me le dire depuis des années, mais elle n'a jamais eu le courage. Elle a appris hier qu'elle a une maladie incurable, et qu'elle va bientôt mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir sans me dire la vérité._

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione, et Draco la prit dans ses bras.

\- _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta mère ma puce._

Draco tourna les yeux vers ses parents et leur fit un signe insistant pour qu'ils expriment leur soutien à Hermione. Mais Mr et Mrs Malefoy se regardaient étrangement. Narcissa avait perdu le peu de couleur qu'elle avait sur les joues, et Mr Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir avalé de travers. Hermione remarqua également leurs visages et leur dit :

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas… il lui reste encore du temps._

\- _N'y a-t-il pas un moyen magique ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _Je lui ai proposé d'aller à Sainte Mangouste, mais elle refuse. Elle dit que c'est la vie, et que si les moldus n'ont rien pour la soigner, et bien tant pis. Mais ce n'est pas la question ! dit-elle en se redressant. Mes parents m'ont donné l'adresse de l'orphelinat dans lequel ils m'ont adoptée, et j'ai pu récupérer toutes les informations sur mon adoption. Enfin du moins, celles qu'ils avaient._

\- _Alors ?_ demanda Narcissa, qui parlait pour la première fois depuis dix minutes.

\- _Et bien j'ai été adoptée le 20 mai 1983, mes vrais parents m'ont déposée le 15 mai 1983 quand j'avais 4 ans. Et je suis bien née le 19 septembre 1979 Il n'était pas dit dans le dossier les raisons qui ont poussé mes vrais parents à m'abandonner, mais je suppose qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. La responsable de l'orphelinat ne se souvient pas d'eux. Donc je n'ai aucune information sur eux. Juste le nom qu'ils m'ont donné : Hermione._

Narcissa se leva sans dire un mot et quitta la pièce, suivie de près par son mari. Draco les regarda s'éloigner avec consternation, et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur prend, je suis désolé._

\- _Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave._

\- _En tout cas, c'est une histoire extraordinaire que tu me racontes là !_

\- _Tu as vu ? Quand ma mère m'a raconté ça, je n'y croyais pas ! Et puis quelques souvenirs me sont revenus en allant à l'orphelinat. Peu de temps après mon adoption, j'ai montré les premiers signes de maîtrise de la magie. Et pour mes 11 ans, mes parents ont reçu la lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Je suppose que mes parents étaient des sorciers, qui ne pouvaient pas me garder._

\- _Mais pourquoi te placer dans un orphelinat moldu ? tu avais de grandes chances de te retrouver dans une famille moldue après ton adoption ! C'est étrange._

\- _Oui en effet, ou alors je suis bien une née moldue !_

A cet instant, la mère de Draco entra dans la pièce avec un regard sombre.

\- _Je vais devoir vous demander de partir,_ dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

\- _Comment ?_ demanda Draco, l'air outré.

\- _N'insiste pas mon fils,_ intervint son père qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans la pièce. _Quittez immédiatement cette maison. Nous ne voulons plus vous voir._

\- _Mais…_ commença Draco.

\- _DEHORS !_ hurla sa mère en sortant sa baguette.

Hermione se leva et tira Draco par le bras.

\- _Viens Draco, on s'en va. Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison._

Draco, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait, se laissa entraîner dehors par sa femme. L'elfe de maison apporta leurs capes au moment où ils traversaient le hall d'entrée. Pendant que Draco se couvrait de sa lourde cape, il vit sa mère s'approcher d'Hermione et lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille. Il ne put entendre ce qu'elle lui dit, mais Hermione jeta au même moment un regard furtif à Draco. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittèrent le manoir et transplanèrent jusqu'à leur appartement.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ma mère ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _De ne plus jamais revenir chez eux…_ murmura Hermione en levant les yeux vers son homme.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris ?_ s'indigna Draco en rentrant dans l'appartement.

\- _Laissons tomber,_ suggéra Hermione _. Ils vont surement nous expliquer bientôt. Viens, on va se coucher, je suis épuisée._

Elle traversa l'appartement, suivie de Draco, entra dans la chambre, se déshabilla entièrement et se glissa dans le lit.

Draco la regarda faire, puis se résigna à l'accompagner. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait face au comportement de ses parents, il ne put s'empêcher de se coller à sa femme, qui était étendue, nue, sous les draps. Ce contact soudain lui donna un frisson, et bientôt, son caleçon vola à travers la chambre à coucher.

Il se réveilla vers 3h du matin, et chercha sa femme à ses côtés pour se coller de nouveau à elle. Il tâtonna dans le noir et arriva bientôt au bord du lit. Il se leva pour voir ce qu'Hermione faisait debout à cette heure-ci, mais trouva l'appartement vide. Il retourna dans la chambre et constata avec stupeur que les vêtements d'Hermione n'étaient plus sur la chaise où elle les avait laissés. Il y trouve à la place un petit mot :

« _Mon amour,_

 _Je suis partie faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre le frais après cette soirée éprouvante. Je rentre vers 2h._

 _Ta femme qui t'aimera toujours_ »

Pourquoi Draco avait-il la terrible sensation que ce mot sonnait comme une lettre d'adieu ? Il tourna la tête vers le réveil électronique posé sur la table de nuit d'Hermione et son cœur sauta un battement :

5h.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Swangranger : ça va être un p'tit peu plus compliqué que ça ;) et comme tu dis, tu verras :D j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **Soyann : Merci pour ton retour :D c'est très encourageant de lire des messages comme ça ! j'ai beaucoup aimé lire toutes tes hypothèses ^^ tu me diras ce que tu penses de la suite ;)**_

 _ **Plume pourpre : hahaha ! je comprends ton désarrois et en effet il y a quelque chose de plus gros (si tu lis mon autre fiction déjà terminée, tu verras que j'ai tendance à bien cacher le fin mot de l'histoire :D ) en tout cas, merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite :D et merci pour ton commentaire qui vas m'aider à construire mon histoire pour avoir quelque chose de bien ficelé ;)**_

 _ **Tous les autres : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que vous aimerez la suite :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Gringotts**

Draco était resté éveillé jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait été incapable de se rendormir en sachant sa femme dehors. Il avait fini par s'habiller, et avait quitté l'appartement. Il avait réfléchi à l'endroit où se rendre, et avait commencé par le meilleur ami d'Hermione : Harry Potter.

Il arriva devant l'appartement, et malgré l'heure matinale, frappa à la porte. Il posa l'oreille contre la porte pour écouter l'intérieur de l'appartement. Rien. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Il entendit alors des pas dans l'appartement et une voix féminine lança :

\- _Qui est-ce ?_

\- _C'est Draco, je dois voir Harry c'est important !_

Le verrou de la porte se fit entendre et la porte pivota. Ginny Weasley apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Draco d'un air mauvais :

\- _Tu sais quelle heure il est ? C'est samedi en plus !_

Draco l'écarta et entra dans l'appartement sans demander son reste.

\- _Hermione n'est pas rentrée cette nuit ! Elle est ici ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _Euh …_ commença Ginny. _Non pas que je sache._

Harry entra alors dans la pièce et serra la main de Draco. Il avait l'air endormi et paraissait plus mécontent que surpris :

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda-t-il.

\- _Hermione a disparu !_ répondit Draco de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry eu soudain l'air parfaitement réveillé :

\- _Comment ça disparu ?_

\- _J'ai trouvé un mot dans la cuisine vers 5h dans lequel elle disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aller faire un tour et qu'elle rentrerait vers 2h. Il est plus de 7h mais elle n'a pas donné signe de vie. Je commence à m'inquiéter !_

\- _Pourquoi a-t-elle eu besoin de prendre l'air ?_ demanda Ginny.

\- _Elle a appris quelque chose hier, elle était bouleversée._ Répondit Draco, évasif.

\- _Quoi ?_ insista Ginny.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous le dire… je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord._

\- _Draco, si tu nous dis qu'elle a disparu, et que c'est suite à ce qu'elle a appris hier, il y a surement un lien ! Donc dis-nous de quoi il s'agit !_

Draco hésita, puis se dit qu'Hermione ne lui en voudrait pas, car c'était dans le but de la retrouver.

\- _La mère d'Hermione lui a dit hier qu'elle avait été adoptée…_ commença Draco.

Il raconta toute la journée d'Hermione, jusqu'au repas du soir.

\- _C'est étrange la réaction de ta mère…_ commenta Ginny.

\- _Oui j'irais la voir aujourd'hui pour lui en parler,_ répondit Draco.

\- _Ce n'est pas la question,_ intervint Harry _. Nous devons aller au bureau des aurors et signaler sa disparition._

\- _Allons-y tout de suite !_ répondit Draco.

Harry et Ginny s'habillèrent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et tous les trois se rendirent au ministère. Les couloirs étaient vides en ce samedi matin, et ils ne trouvèrent qu'un seul auror sur place, August Dens.

\- _Dens !_ interpella Draco, _j'ai besoin de toi ! Personne d'autre n'est là ce matin ?_

\- _On est samedi Malefoy, tout le monde est en week-end, pourquoi ?_

\- _Hermione Granger a disparu, on doit lancer des recherches._

\- _Disparu ? Comment ça ?_

Pour la deuxième fois, Draco raconta toute l'histoire, en passant très rapidement sur l'adoption d'Hermione. En vérité, Dens n'avait même pas du comprendre pourquoi Hermione avait dû voir ses parents.

\- _Bien,_ répondit Dens _. On va commencer les recherches immédiatement. On va commencer par les endroits habituels : chez vos amis, chez ses parents, au chaudron baveur, les boutiques du chemin de traverse, Sainte Mangouste, et Gringots. Si elle n'est pas là, on lancera un avis officiel de disparition. Je vais envoyer un hibou à deux des aurors de garde, ils ne seront pas de trop pour aller vérifier partout._

\- _Je vais passer à son bureau_ , coupa Draco, _elle y est peut-être._

\- _Très bien !_ répondit Dens. _Si jamais l'un de nous la trouve, faites chauffer une de ces pièces et on se retrouve ici._

Dens mit dans la main de Draco, Ginny et Harry une pièce en argent, qui ressemblait quelque peu aux faux gallions qu'Hermione avait fabriqué du temps de l'armée de Dumbledore.

Tous quittèrent le bureau et se séparèrent pour se rendre dans les différents lieux où Hermione pouvait se trouver. Draco fonça au département de l'étude des potions, et n'y trouva qu'un vieux sorcier qui parlait tout seul au-dessus de son grimoire. Il fit le tour des bureaux, mais n'y trouva personne d'autre. Il quitta donc le ministère, et comme convenu avec les autres, fila au premier lieu de la liste : Gringots.

Il entra sur le chemin de traverse et parcouru les 100 mètres qui le séparaient de la banque des sorciers. Il jetait des coups d'œil à tous les passants et dans tous les recoins de la rue, en espérant y trouver Hermione. Mais il fut bientôt arrivé sur les marches de la banque, et il n'avait reconnu personne. Il monta les marches et passa sous l'arche de marbre. Il traversa le hall et se présenta au premier gobelin qu'il trouva :

\- _Bonjour ! avez-vous vu cette jeune femme aujourd'hui ?_

Il planta devant le nez du gobelin une photo d'Hermione, qui souriait devant l'objectif. Le gobelin leva le nez de son livre de compte, regarda Draco, et lui dit d'un ton mielleux :

\- _Mr Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

\- _Avez-vous vu cette jeune femme ?_ insista Draco en haussant le ton.

Le gobelin regarda la photo et ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- _C'est Hermione Granger ! L'héroïne de guerre !_

\- _Merci je suis au courant !_ s'impatienta Draco. _L'avez-vous vue ce matin ?_

\- _Non je ne me souviens pas, répondit le gobelin d'un air songeur. Mais je ne lève que très peu les yeux de mon registre et je ne suis pas au guichet des renseignements ni des retraits, il y a donc peu de chance que je l'ai vue._

Les retraits ! Draco se dirigea vers un second guichet au-dessus duquel était noté sur un panneau doré

« Retraits ».

\- _Bonjour,_ répéta-il _. Avez-vous vu cette jeune femme ce matin ?_

\- _Bonjour Mr Malefoy,_ dit le gobelin en observant la photo que Draco avait de nouveau planté devant son nez.

Il observa une seconde la photo et fixa Draco d'un air étrange :

\- _Non, mais de l'argent a été retiré de son coffre très tôt ce matin._

\- _Comment ça ?_ demanda Draco interloqué.

\- _Quelqu'un est venu avec la clé de Miss Granger, et a demandé à retirer de l'argent de son coffre. Comme la clé a ouvert le coffre, cela signifie que Miss Granger lui a donné volontairement, ou alors qu'elle est décédée._

\- _Décédée ?_ murmura Draco.

\- _Oui,_ continua le gobelin comme si de rien était. _Les clés des coffres de Gringotts sont enchantées pour qu'elles n'ouvrent leur coffre que si c'est le propriétaire qui vient retirer de l'argent, ou si celui-ci a donné volontairement la clé à une tierce personne. La clé ouvre également le coffre en cas de décès du propriétaire. Cela permet des facilités en cas de décès soudain et de succession difficile._

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Hermione… morte ? Non, ce n'était pas possible !

\- _Qui était-ce ?_

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_ demanda le gobelin.

\- _La personne qui est venu retirer de l'argent dans le coffre de Miss Granger : qui était-ce ?_

\- _Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Un jeune homme blond, de forte corpulence, très sympathique._

\- _Vous ne lui avez pas demandé son nom ?_ s'indigna Draco.

\- _Non, par soucis de discrétion, nous demandons le numéro du coffre et la clé qui lui correspond. Si celle-ci ouvre le coffre, nous ne posons pas plus de question._

\- _Combien a-t-il retiré ?_ coupa Draco.

\- _Oh, je ne sais pas Monsieur. Je sors du coffre dès que je l'ai ouvert et je laisse les sorciers faire leurs affaires à l'intérieur. Quand ils ont fini, je referme le coffre et remonte dans le wagon avec eux._

\- _Avez-vous, au moins, une idée de la somme retirée ?_

\- _Et bien petite j'imagine. En tout cas les pièces tenaient dans un petit sac en perle que l'homme avait avec lui. Très étrange quand j'y repense. C'était plutôt un sac de femme._

Draco n'écouta pas la fin de l'histoire et quitta en trombe la banque des sorciers. Il transplana au ministère et fit chauffer la pièce d'argent pour prévenir les autres de sa découverte. Bientôt, Harry, Ginny, Dens et les deux aurors venus prêter main forte s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau où attendait Draco.

\- _Tu l'as trouvé ?_ demanda Harry en voyant Draco assis sur un bureau.

\- _Non, mais j'ai découvert quelque chose…_

Sa voix était éteinte, et il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Ginny.

\- _Je pense qu'Hermione a été kidnappée…_

Il leur raconta ses échanges avec les gobelins, et attendit leur réaction. Ce fut Harry qui parla en premier :

\- _Draco,_ commença-t-il. _Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait été kidnappée. Si on l'avait enlevée pour son argent, la clé ne se serait pas ouverte, car on lui aurait prise contre son gré._

Il fit une pause qui fit baisser la température de la pièce. Un frisson parcouru Draco.

\- _Non_ , continua Harry _. Si on lui a fait du mal pour son argent, et que le coffre s'est ouvert… c'est qu'elle a été assassinée._

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **De retour après de longs mois d'absence ! voici la suite !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Demeldza**

1 mois plus tard.

Draco se réveilla avec la sensation de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Il s'était pourtant couché tôt, sans avoir mangé, avait amorcé un geste vers un livre sur sa table de chevet mais s'était ravisé face à la pensée douloureuse que le livre lui avait amené. Des livres. Son appartement en était rempli. Vestiges d'un occupant aujourd'hui disparu, les livres faisaient maintenant partie des murs.

Auparavant, ils bougeaient sans cesse de places, sortant des étagères pour rejoindre la table du salon, puis la table de chevet de cet occupant disparu. Ils étaient l'âme de cet appartement, faisaient lieu de nombreux débats, étaient à l'origine de découvertes, de rires, de joie, de connaissance.

Aujourd'hui, les livres n'étaient plus qu'un simple décor, dans un appartement trop grand pour son unique occupant, trop rempli de souvenirs.

En se levant ce matin-là, l'idée de déménager refit surface dans l'esprit de Draco. Oui, partir d'ici était sans nul doute la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier et recommencer. Mais comme à chaque fois, cette pensée fut chassée par l'espoir d'un retour d'Hermione. Bientôt.

Draco se laissa tomber du lit et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche. L'eau coulait sur son visage blanc, et des larmes salées vinrent se joindre à la douceur de l'eau chaude. Comme chaque matin depuis la disparition d'Hermione, il repensait à cette dernière douche qu'il avait prise avec elle. Il serrait ses bras autour de lui en imaginant qu'elle se trouvait entre eux, puis éteignait l'eau en se posant la même question. Tous les jours. Tous les matins.

\- _Où es-tu Hermione_ ?

Aucun changement ce matin, aucune réponse à donner.

Pourtant, Draco ignorait encore que ce matin de janvier ne serait pas comme les autres. Il arriva dans son bureau ou il s'affala sur sa chaise, et observa la pile de dossier qui s'était amoncelée depuis un mois.

Il travaillait avec beaucoup moins d'efficacité qu'avant, et les malgré une période « calme » Draco n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son travail en retard. Il passait énormément de temps sur l'enquête de la disparition d'Hermione, et cela commençait à lui être reproché. Il n'avait en effet pas avancé d'un pouce depuis le matin où un gros blond était venu récupérer de l'argent dans le coffre d'Hermione. Aucun indice, aucun témoin, aucune nouvelle.

La mère de Draco avait expliqué à son fils la raison de son étrange comportement le soir précédent la disparition de sa belle-fille. En apprenant l'adoption d'Hermione, elle s'était rendu compte que pendant toutes ses années, elle et son mari avaient traité Hermione de sang de bourbe, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était peut-être de sang pur. Elle avait ainsi compris toute l'erreur de son éducation, de sa culture et de son intolérance. Elle avait refusé de l'admettre sur l'instant, c'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Draco et Hermione de partir. Elle avait cependant réussi à demander à Hermione de revenir le soir pour tout lui expliquer, mais celle-ci n'était jamais venue. Draco avait alors expliqué à sa même qu'il comprenait parfaitement, que lui-même connaissait ce sentiment, et qu'il ne fallait pas en avoir honte.

Draco pris un dossier sur son bureau pour commencer à l'examiner, mais fut interrompu par trois coups donnés sur la porte.

\- _Entrez !_

\- _Bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ?_

C'était Lys Montellon, une auror qui travaillait en collaboration avec le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Comme Draco, qui était le collaborateur du service de l'étude des potions, elle était en charge d'étudier tous les nouveaux objets en provenance du monde des moldus et de les classer en différentes catégories en fonction de leurs degré de dangerosité.

\- _Bien et toi ?_ demanda Draco en retournant à la lecture de son dossier.

\- _Bien, bien_ , répondit Lys d'un air satisfait. _C'est Solar qui m'envoi, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et il m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il t'attend au département potion à 9h._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Draco avec une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

\- _Ils veulent te présenter quelqu'un je crois, un nouveaux type qui travaille là-bas. Et comme tu es souvent avec eux, je suppose qu'ils veulent que tu le rencontres avant de devoir travailler avec lui._

Draco soupira et se leva.

\- _Ok j'y vais, merci pour le message._

Lys tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit :

\- _De rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir de passer te voir. A plus tard !_

Draco la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant quand elle allait arrêter d'espérer attirer son attention. Il savait qu'elle en pinçait pour lui depuis longtemps, mais depuis la disparition d'Hermione, il avait bien senti que la flemme de Lys s'était ravivée. Elle passait souvent le voir, lui demandait son avis pour des choses sans importance, tentait de le faire venir déjeuner avec elle le midi. Mais Draco restait totalement insensible à ses charmes. Il n'avait qu'une femme en tête pour le reste de sa vie, et la passerait à attendre son retour.

Draco entra dans le département d'étude des potions et chercha Solar du regard. Il le trouva adossé à l'encadrement d'une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il se demanda ce que le chef du département faisait adossé au bureau de sa femme, ou plutôt à l'ancien bureau, car il semblait parler à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Draco força l'allure et arriva a hauteur de la porte.

\- _Draco ! Te voilà !_ Chanta Solar en souriant.

Sa grosse moustache s'écarta pour laisser place à un sourire éclatant.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ Demanda Draco l'air mécontent.

\- _Je te présente Demeldza,_ répondit Solar sans faire attention au ton agressif de Draco. _Elle sera ta nouvelle partenaire dans l'étude de_ Missilupa.

Une femme se leva alors du bureau d'Hermione sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée, et vint à la rencontre de Draco. Elle était grande, mince, avec un tailleur bleu qui lui tombait parfaitement sur les hanches. Ses longues jambes élancées étaient couvertes d'un collant noir transparent, et ses escarpins d'un bleu assorti à son tailleur lui donnaient d'autant plus de grâce. Draco releva ses yeux vers son visage. Elle était incroyablement belle. De longs cheveux noirs ondulaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux bruns reflétaient des éclats d'or à la lumières des lampes de la pièce. Elle avait les lèvres délicatement rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvre discret. Elles s'écartèrent soudain en un large sourire, laissant apparaître des dents d'une blancheur extraordinaire.

\- _Bonjour,_ dit Demeldza en tendant une main délicate à Draco. _Enchantée de vous rencontrer._

Draco se tourna vers Solar qui avait l'air ravi :

\- _C'est quoi cette blague ?_ Tonna-t-il d'un ton glacial sans accorder plus d'attention que nécessaire à Demeldza qui resta clouée sur place.

\- _Pardon ?_ demanda Solar, interloqué.

\- _C'est le bureau d'Hermione Granger ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?_ cracha Draco avec un coup de tête en direction de Demeldza.

Celle-ci relaissa tomber sa main contre sa hanche et fixa Draco d'un air étrange.

\- _Excusez-moi,_ dit-elle, _mais je vous ai parlé._

Draco se tourna alors vers elle, accompagné de Solar qui avait toujours l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- _Alors dans ce cas,_ répondit Draco, _vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer vous-même ce que vous faites dans ce bureau !_

\- _Et bien figurez-vous que c'est mon bureau depuis ce matin,_ répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant _. Je viens d'être embauchée par le ministère pour travailler sur la potion_ Missilupa.

\- _C'est Hermione Granger qui est chargée de ce dossier,_ répondit Draco en s'avançant vers elle.

Ils se faisaient face à présent. Draco avait un poing serré contre sa jambe, et Demeldza le regardait toujours avec cet air que Draco n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de sa réaction, ni apeurée. Elle semblait au contraire feindre le défi, en cherchant à cacher une sorte de satisfaction.

\- _Mais Miss Granger a disparu depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, et il faut bien quelqu'un pour reprendre son travail._

Solar profita des paroles de Demeldza pour s'interposer entre les deux :

\- _Ce n'est que temporaire bien entendu ! Dès qu'Hermione aura été retrouvée et qu'elle sera en mesure de reprendre son travail, Demeldza sera affectée sur un autre dossier._

\- _Alors virez-la de ce bureau !_ réplica Draco.

\- _Nous n'avons pas de place disponible pour l'instant_ , répondit Solar. _Ecoute Draco,_ reprit-il d'un ton compatissant. _Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. Mais il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre de la sorte. Nous avons retardé l'arrivée d'un remplaçant pour Hermione pour lui laisser le temps de revenir, mais maintenant, nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps._ Missilupa _va bientôt être mise en vente et nous devons faire très vite._

\- _Alors c'est ça hein_ ? Répliqua Draco. _On la remplace comme ça, d'un coup de baguette !_

\- _Non, ce n'est pas ça…_ commença Solar.

\- _ELLE EST IRREMPLACABLE !_ Hurla Draco. _PERSONNE N'A SON NIVEAU EN ETUDE DES POTIONS !_

\- _Draco,_ reprit Solar _. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Et il n'est en aucun cas question de remplacer Hermione. Mais nous devons avancer. Si tu le souhaites, je peux demander à ce que tu changes de dossier._

\- _Non !_ répondit Draco en se calmant. _Je veux travailler dessus pour pouvoir mettre au courant Hermione quand elle reviendra._

Pendant tout ce temps Demeldza était restée en retrait, comme si elle attendait que la tempête passe. Elle regardait les deux hommes, et ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

Draco se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main.

\- _Enchanté également, tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler Draco_ , dit-il avec une extrême froideur dans la voix. _Par contre je te préviens, tu as intérêt à être bonne, car tu prends la place d'une personne irremplaçable. Et je n'ai pas envie de jouer les baby-sitters._

\- _Tu n'auras pas à le faire,_ répondit-elle d'une voix calme. J _e ne prétends remplacer personne, et encore moins être du même niveau qu'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, maître des potions, et femme aimée du tant adulé Draco Malfoy._

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : la visite de Ginny**

Draco entra dans le bureau et posa le dossier qu'il avait sous le bras sur le bureau. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et observa la pièce. Le bureau d'Hermione n'avait presque pas changé. A l'exception de celle qui se trouvait derrière évidemment. Les dossiers avaient gardé leurs places, les plumes étaient rangées dans le même ordre, et même la cape posée sur le rebord de la chaise était pliée à l'identique. Solar n'avait pas pu trouver meilleure remplaçante en attendant le retour d'Hermione. Non seulement elle était presque aussi compétente, mais elle avait également la même organisation, obstination, et passion qu'Hermione dans son travail.

Il y avait seulement une légère différence entre elles, leurs regards. Hermione avait ces yeux flamboyants que Draco aimait tant. Elle avait cette envie indomptable dans le regard, cette joie et cet amour, qu'aucun autre homme que Draco ne pouvait recevoir.

Demeldza, elle, avait le regard naturel, calme et déterminé. Draco l'avait beaucoup observée après son arrivée dans le service. Elle s'était tout de suite entendue avec tout le monde, et les quelques réticents au remplacement si rapide d'Hermione avaient rendu les armes face à cette jeune femme délicate. Elle avait fait comprendre qu'elle souhaitait simplement faire avancer les travaux qu'Hermione avait lancés avant sa disparition et en aucun cas la remplacer. Draco avait beaucoup apprécié cet aspect de sa personnalité. Si elle n'en parlait pas, Il sentait qu'elle quitterait ce bureau dès le retour d'Hermione, sans broncher et, il le savait, même avec le sourire.

Cependant, Hermione ne revenait pas. Les jours et les semaines passaient, sans une avancée dans l'enquête. Draco avait reçu la visite de Ginny, un soir de mars particulièrement pluvieux.

\- _Salut Draco,_ dit Ginny d'une voix douce en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- _'lut…_ grogna Draco.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et donna sa cape à l'elfe de maison qui se courba avant de quitter la cuisine.

\- _Comment vas-tu ?_ commença-t-elle _._

\- _Ça va_ , dit Draco sans chercher à cacher son état de tristesse.

\- _On n'a rien de nouveau,_ reprit-elle sans faire attention à l'extrême lassitude de Draco, _j'ai vu Harry juste avant de partir de la maison, et je crois qu'il est à peu près dans le même état que toi._

Draco leva ses yeux gris vers Ginny. Celle-ci le regardait calmement, sans cet air compatissant qui lui donnait envie de vomir, et que tant d'autre s'efforcer d'adopter avec lui depuis la disparition de sa femme. Un faible sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Voila.

C'était pour ça que Ginny était la seule personne que Draco acceptait de voir depuis le drame. Cette femme, cette amie, cette ancienne ennemie, était aujourd'hui le seul être humain au monde qui pouvait calmer la douleur que Draco ressentait en permanence dans la poitrine. Ce sourire si amical, qui ne signifiait rien, ni empathie, ni compassion, ni gêne, ni tristesse, le regardait lui, et seulement lui. Elle était simplement là, avec cette même douleur.

\- _J'espère qu'il va bien,_ reprit Draco après un moment de silence _._

\- _Il s'en sort. Mais dès qu'il passe la pas de la porte, il s'effondre sur le canapé et se met à lire et relire les documents de l'enquête, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts._

\- _Ça ne m'étonne pas,_ repris Draco d'un air sarcastique _, il a toujours été nul en nuits blanches._

Ginny sourit. Elle agita sa baguette et deux verres de Whisky pur feu apparurent devant eux.

\- _Je suis obligée de le faire léviter jusqu'à notre lit,_ dit-elle avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle sauta du tabouret et imita un pantin suspendu par les fesses à un fil invisible qui se déplaçait tout seul à travers la pièce, les yeux fermés, la langue pendue.

Draco éclata de rire, et failli recracher le Whisky qu'il venait d'avaler sur la table de la cuisine. Ginny se redressa en rigolant, et se percha de nouveau sur le tabouret. Puis, elle reprit d'une voix douce :

\- _Comment ça se passe avec la remplaçante d'Hermione ?_

\- _Bien,_ dit Draco sincèrement. _Elle est sympa et discrète. Les gens l'aiment bien, et je n'ai rien à lui reprocher._

\- _Les gens disent qu'elle ressemble à Hermione,_ lâcha Ginny d'un coup sec.

Draco la regarda d'un air sombre.

\- _Normal,_ répondit-il, _c'est vrai._

\- _Ah bon_? s'étonna Ginny _._

\- _Oui un peu. Mais elle est n'a pas ce qui fait qu'Hermione est Hermione._

\- _Je vois_ , dit Ginny en le regardant en coin _. Et le travail avance sur Missilupa ?_

\- _Elle est très pro,_ répondit Draco _. Elle s'y connait en potions. Bon elle n'a pas le niveau d'Hermione, mais elle a déjà identifié tous les ingrédients de la potion, et elle s'est attaquée aux effets. Elle ne chôme pas, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut vite en finir._

\- _Tant mieux,_ réplica Ginny. _Je n'aime pas trop le concept de remplaçante à Hermione._

\- _Ce n'est pas sa remplaçante,_ répondit doucement Draco _. Elle termine simplement les travaux commencés par Hermione. Dès qu'elle aura fini, elle partira._

Ginny le regarda étrangement. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'étrange d'un instant à l'autre.

\- _Si tu le dis,_ finit-elle par lâcher _. Bon, je vais te laisser. Je sens qu'Harry est déjà en train de dormir sur la table du salon._

\- _Alors vas vite le mettre au lit,_ répondit Draco dans un sourire.

Elle se leva, récupéra sa cape que l'elfe avait pendue dans l'entrée, et la jeta sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers Draco, adossé au montant de la porte.

\- _C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir Draco,_ dit elle doucement _. Tu devrais venir à la maison ce Week-End._

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ répondit-il _. Je te redis._

\- _Ça fera plaisir à Harry, et ça lui changera de ma tête._

\- _Je vais y réfléchir._

\- _Au fait Draco,_ repris Ginny avant de passer la porte.

\- _Oui ?_

\- _Il faut que je te dise…_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Je suis enceinte._

A suivre.


End file.
